kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Operatives
please add your Operatives here!! To make sure none are taken, please add to this list with a * first please try to keep it in order. Main Characters (in order) * Numbuh 1/Numbuh 6.1 (same importance) * Numbuhs, 2, 3, 4, and 5 * Numbuh 7* * Delightful Children From Down the Lane * Father * Numbuh 362 * Numbuh 86 * Numbuh 27 * Chad (Numbuh 274) Numbuhs *Numbuh Googolplex (often shortened to Numbuh Google) *Numbuh Possible *Numbuh 0 *Numbuh 0.3 Continuous *Numbuh 0.6 Continuous *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 1 Silent *Numbuh 1.772453851 (often shortened to Numbuh Root) *Numbuh 1Billion *Numbuh 1-Love *Numbuh √2 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 2K.O *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 3.141592653589793238462 etc. (Often shortened to Numbuh Pi) *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 8/4x2 *Numbuh 4R1Q *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 5+5=10 *Numbuh 6/Russian Sector *Numbuh 6/Muko Flimickip* *Numbuh 6.1 *Numbuh 7 *numbuh 7.0 *Numbuh 8 *Numbuh 8/Igor* *Numbuh 9 *Numbuh 9.5356295141-often shortened to Numbuh Eip *Numbuh 10 *Numbuh 11 *Numbuh 11.8 *Numbuh 12 *Numbuh 12.3 *Numbuh 14 *Numbuh 26 *Numbuh 27 *Numbuh 28 *Numbuh 30-70 *Numbuh 31 *Numbah 36a *Numbuh 43 *Numbuh 55 *Numbuh 58 (Decommissioned) *Numbuh 57 *Numbuh 57.5 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 68 *Numbuh 70 (Decommissioned) *Numbuh 77 *Numbuh 83 *Numbuh 81 (Decommissioned) *Numbuh 84 *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 87 *Numbuh 90 *Numbuh 92.552 *Numbuh 96 *Numbuh 97 *Numbuh 98 *Numbuh 99 *Numbuh 99 *Numbuh 99.9 *Numbuh 100 (Decommissioned) *Numbuh 101 *Numbuh 102 *Numbuh 103 *Numbuh 104 *Numbuh 104.10 *Numbuh 105 *Numbuh 111 *Numbuh 117 *Numbuh 118 *Numbuh 131 *Numbuh 133 *Numbuh 160 *Numbuh 174-purple *Numbuh 181 *Numbuh 182 *Numbuh 183 *Numbuh 184 *Numbuh 185 *Numbuh 206 *Numbuh 208 *Numbuh 216 (often shortened to Numbuh 6-Cubed) *Numbuh 246 *Numbuh 274 *Numbuh 275 *Numbuh 276 *Numbuh 312 *Numbuh 320 *Numbuh 362 * Numbuh 404 *Numbuh 424 *Numbuh 421B *Numbuh 459 *Numbuh 500 *Numbuh 519 *Numbuh 555-(in training) *Numbuh 593 *Numbuh 641 *Numbuh 650 *Numbuh 652 *Numbuh 666 *Numbuh 666A *Numbuh 673 *Numbuh 709 *Numbuh 710 **numbuh 745 *Numbuh 900 *Numbuh 938 *Numbuh 956 *Numbuh 989 *Numbuh 998 *Numbah 1000 *Numbuh 1009 *Numbuh 1010 *Numbuh 1011 *Numbuh 1011.5 *Numbuh 1012 *Numbuh 1013 *Numbuh 1014 *Numbuh 1129 *Numbuh 1,600 *Numbuh 1812 *Numbuh 1966 *Numbuh 1996 *Numbuh 1997 *Numbuh 1998 *Numbuh 1999 *Numbuh 2000 *Numbuh 2011 - in training *Numbuh 2012 *Numbuh 2013 *Numbuh 2014 *Numbuh 2015 *Numbuh 2016 - in training *Numbuh 2017 - in training *Numbuh 2101 *Numbuh 7016 *Numbuh 8600 *Numbuh 9497 *Numbuh 26381 *Numbuh 10,000 *Numbuh 211104 *NUMBUH 1111111111 *Numbuh 1234567890000000 *Numbuh 325,326 *Numbuh 238,239 *Numbuh 113,266 *Numbuh 158,700 *Numbuh 5:14:20:5:18 *Numbuh 53 *Numbuh 1200 (traitor) *Numbuh 4567 (in training) Villains * Father * Delightful Children From Down The Lane * Mr. Boss * Mr. B * Cuppa Joe * Numbuh Unstoppable * Grandfather * Toiletnater * Potty Mouth * Knightbrace * Professor XXL * Numbuh 21* Word Numbuhs *Captain Numbuh *Numbuh Infinity *Numbuh COOL7066 *Numbuh 21st Century *Numbuh DOG *Numbuh 30th Century Letter Numbuhs *Numbuh T *Numbuh G *Numbuh Eip *Numbuh SXY *Numbuh RNYG *Numbuh ABC Other *KND Kid *Valentina Valant *The Squid-nator *The Cuttlefish Kid *King Sammy *Alice Category:Characters Category:Operatives Category:List of Operatives